During the production of compositions, such as automotive paints, several components are mixed in a certain desired proportion to produce a composition. For example paint shop users visually match the required color to a color reference chip from a color reference chip manual supplied by Du Pont Company, Wilmington, Del., which also provides the manufacturer's paint code. Alternatively, the paint shops can use a software tool called Vindicator® locator software supplied by DuPont Company to locate the VIN number/manufacturer's paint code, and then translate it to a DuPont formula code. However, these paint codes still need to be matched to a color formula. Once the formula that matches the paint code is found, components in quantities listed in the formula are manually poured into a receiving container positioned on a stand-alone scale. Typically, no data are kept for future use and no inventory of dispensed components is maintained. Some shops use semi-automated dispensing systems, such as a dispenser connected to the ColorNet® PC dispensing system supplied by YADA Systems, Roseville, Minn. The user manually weighs-out component quantities in accordance with a formula. The quantities of dispensed components are recorded in a database. The quantities of dispensed components are recorded in a database. If the dispensed quantities are above a present acceptable tolerance, the dispensing system can recalculate the component quantities to bring the batch back into an acceptable tolerance level. Printouts of the quantities of the dispensed components can be stored or printed out for future reference. Alternatively, some paint shops use X-Pert™ Paint Mixing System supplied by YADA Systems, Roseville, Minn. connected to ColorNet® PC dispensing system. The X-Pert™ System prompts the user to load a receiver, such as paint can, into a receiving fixture. The controller manipulates the fixture to dispense the correct amount of component. When that component has been dispensed, the next component is loaded in the fixture. The process is then repeated until all the components listed in the formula are dispensed. Resulting data are saved for later use.
A major problem associated with the forgoing systems is that these systems do not control the quality or types of components used in producing a target composition. As there is no monitoring of the dispensed components used to make the target composition, it is possible in the current processes to use inferior quality component or a wrong component. As result, it is not possible in the current processes to produce target compositions of desired predictable quality. The process of the present invention and the device used therein address the foregoing issue as well as provide means for monitoring the life cycle of the components, from the day they are produced by their manufacturer to the day they are dispensed by the user.
An object tracking and management system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,418 B2 utilizes radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to identify and move objects during the manufacturing process. However, need still exists to monitor production of compositions of desired quality.